Simpsons and Southpark
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: mwilson. A violent and unpleasant story from a first time writer in the LHS writing lab.


Basic Disclaimer: the follwing is a work of fanfiction, incorporating charaters or situations created by or belonging to Matt Groeinig and Trey Parker.this work is not presented for profit

Collaborations Of South Park & Springfield

On Monday 12, 2006 In the City of South Park Officer Tin Penny caught a Robbery in Progress Kenny & Timmy Went to Spring Field & decided to rob the kwik mart.Apu sa the two boys come in but didn't suspect nothing, but little did he know he was about to get killed along with Kenny Timmy order a slush when he turned around Kenny pulled out a gun & ordered for all the money. Kenny was fucking pissed because he only got $2 Apu told him the money left 5minutes ago Kinney shoot Apu in the head & walked out the store singing I killed his ass I killed his ass. Officer Tin Penny was an undercover cop he followed them Kenny told Timmy to get rid of the gun not Timmy said I no part of Apu's murder. Kinney throw the gun into the river later that day they meet up with Bart Simpson son of homer Simpson the boys went up to Bart club house to plan the perfect stink bomb of all time.

They headed to the towns Wal-Mart to get a 2pk of porkchops, 20pk of ballons, blender, 2gallons of milk, 12pk of eggs, & 3black mask. The plan was to let everything spoil/rotten 7 make the ultimate stink bomb ,they put every thing into the blinder & chopped up real good poured the ingredient into the balloons & tied it in a tight knot. They were planning to drop them off the top off the town square building today the town was going to have a meeting about what to do with the money they won from who's the fattest city. The prize money was $2million so everyone was sure to come they arrived in the thousands now was the time to attack the first balloon was the biggest it weighed 10pounds it hit the major's wife betty the major was outraged Bart told the major to eat my shorts because he treated to tell there parents.

Officer ten Penny whispered in the major's ear & told him what happened major Quinby called Bart's parents to make him come down as Bart came down more balloons were thrown to keep them out of the building. When Bart was safe away Officer Tin penny told every what had happened to Apu & who did it the town & Bart were shocked, because the boys were two nice to do any thing like that. Yes we did it said Kenny, but why asked the officers 'because he didn't have my pork skins ready like I said' bust ass cop. Timmy repeated y ya bu bu busta as as ass co co cop Bart asked ,but why not tell us when it happened because we know someone would try too. Us it was no us kinny it was you who shoot apu it was you who set this whole thing up not me you. Kinny told Timmy to shuck the fuck up so he can make a call he called Kyle & Cartman they were there to pick them up & get them the fuck out off there.

Cartman job was to steal a sports car that holds up to 4 passages. The car was a 2006 black all chrome vipers XL with 900horses dropped top the boys jumped of the building into the car. Cartman smashed on the gas & took off in a flash the cops were right behind them. Carl turned on the radio put in bobble head, but for some reason cartman started to do what the song was saying the cop's officer Tin penny thought that he was trying to lose them. So they started firing at there tires which made cartman drive even faster officer chief wiggum rode along with officer Tin penny's patrol car which was a 2006 white& black chromed Nissan maxima. Officer Wiggum's shoot at the boys & missed then Carl shot back & hit the cars left mirror the officer was angry in Mr.Wiggums eye's it looked like officer Tin penny was about to cry when he seen the mirror hanging there swinging back & forth back & forth.

Mr. Wiggum shot again & their back wheel, but it wasn't on flat for some reason he so he shot again & hit Kinny in the hip he didn't know until he reloaded his gun. Kinny was shooting a 9mm caliper all black with gold bullets & a banana clip that holds 12 bullets plus one in the barrel with makes 13 bullets in all. Kinny told Cartman to pull the car over & let him out cartman said no were almost there hold on for about 30 minutes & will be home free 5minutes pasted & he was died. Timmy & Carl pulled of a new ak47 & a combat shotgun they let bullets fly hitting over ten police cruisers in total all of them was damaged badly excepted 3 police cruisers & officer Tin penny car the boys had to be stopped before anyone else gets hurts by the boys rampage luckily the boys ranned out of bullets after 2 minutes.

Then the cops decided to make their move officer Tin penny ordered thee boys to pull over they replied 'fuck you officer you can't stop us.' Mr. Tin penny started ramming the boys, but little did they know cartman spud the car with nitro in total it had 10 canisters in the trunk. Cartman told the boys to buckle up were about to lose there ass the boys was 20miles out of south park when Kinny was killed by a shot to the head Cartman yield out you busters killed Kinny how could you he hasn't even had his first kiss. The boys finally made it to south park Cartman, Kyle, Timmy were the only ones alive by the time thay made it.


End file.
